As miniaturization of components and circuit boards advance, smaller components will require precise carrier tape to carrier tape, reel to reel, interface in order to avoid costly problems or delays during product manufacturing. A missing, wrong or misplaced component occurring at a carrier tape reel changeover connection could result in loss of an entire run of finished circuit boards. An example of the problem caused by tape mismatch can occur during electronics manufacturing where an improper resistor value or integrated circuit package is spliced onto the end of an expended carrier tape. Improper components may not make it through a manufacturing run, but can result in component and circuit board damage and loss before the mismatch is discovered. Worse, if the mismatch is not discovered, an electronic system may ship with improperly installed electronic components, resulting in loss during end customer use of an assembled device.
The probability of such an occurrence at splicing may not be quantifiable or detectable. A significant product loss cost can be incurred following a carrier tape splicing error, which can then require very difficult rework, scrap of the circuit board assembly or, even more catastrophic, a product failure in the field. It is suspected that these costs are significant depending upon the board's use and its complexity.
Electronic components are carried by carrier tape, which in turn is carried by a reel. Other industrial and manufacturing processes also require the use of tape on a reel during operations, whether components are carried on the tape or not. What is needed is a means or methods for error proofing tape splicing.